


Here comes the sun

by notadannie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Phil Lester - Freeform, also this is technically the first ever fic so im SoRrY, and phil likes cakes a lot, cheesy as fuck please stay away, cuz i love em to death, dan's just a 70's baby, it's just them bring cute and awkward, kinda fluff but not really, lot of beatles references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 15:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notadannie/pseuds/notadannie
Summary: The boy Raised his eyebrows at phil in anticipation, who just now realized he was staring.- "Oh- i good afternoon"- "Good afternoon" - The boy said grinning even wider.- "i -uh saw the bakery across the street. i live there. not on the street, in the house on the str-i would like a cake if you don't mind?"The boy smiled at him with his eyebrows still raised.- "i absolutely don't mind. make yourself comfortable and i'll bring the menu in a sec."or the au where phil really loves cakes and dan's just a huge Beatles fan





	Here comes the sun

**Author's Note:**

> okay so hi i hope you enjoy this even tho it's technically my first ever fic and very cheesy. have fun

Phil was really tired. really, _really_ tired. This week at uni has been a straight-up hell. The Semester was coming to an end and everyone around was trying to somehow get themselves together. When Phil applied for a job at University of London, this wasn't how he imagined it. he thought that finally, he would be an adult, with an actual job and respectable status that he worked for so hard over the years but no. all he got was staying up late with coffee in his hand and laptop in his lap, looking at essays students put no effort into.  
It was a nice, warm day when he left the University building, which was pleasant rarity for London. he decided to head straight to home today. his colleges had asked him to have a launch with them but he politely declined them. he just wasn't feeling another awkward conversation with people he had nothing in common with.  
he turned left on his street when something caught his eye. he stopped in his tracks to look closely at the bright pink shop across the street. then he realized that it wasn't exactly a shop - it was a bakery. _Lucy's._ He could see bright-colored cakes with various shapes and sizes through it's windows. Phil would've lied if he said he wasn't intrigued. he contemplated just going home for a second or two but he decided against it. after all he loved cakes. _a lot._ sweets have always been his weakness when it came to eating. his mom always scolded him for it since childhood. besides it's not like anyone was waiting for him at home anyway (except his cat, Mr. Hurley but let's not count him in)  
He quickly, (but still hesitantly) crossed the street and walked into the bakery. the bell above the door rung and Fresh smell of pastry and sugar hit him almost immediately. The bakery was pretty empty for this time of the day. there were only two people inside, sitting in the corner, softly chatting. he could barely look around the room before his thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice saying:  
\- "Welcome to Lucy's!"  
Phil's turned his attention to the counter - to the source of the voice. He doesn't know what was he expecting but it definitely wasn't a woman in her fifties named Lucy. there stood a tall boy, with brown curls and a grin on his face. Phil couldn't help but notice how his clothes perfectly matched the interior of the bakery: soft and a little bit 70's. yeah, that was a good way to describe it. He was wearing a light grey jumper with high-wasted flannel pants and a pink apron that spelled "Lucy's" with clouds and glitters scattered around it. the boy Raised his eyebrows at phil in anticipation, who just now realized he was staring.  
\- "Oh- i good afternoon"  
\- "Good afternoon" - The boy said grinning even wider.  
\- "i -uh saw the bakery across the street. i live there. not on the street, in the house on the str-i would like a cake if you don't mind?"  
The boy smiled at him with his eyebrows still raised.  
\- "i absolutely don't mind. make yourself comfortable and i'll bring the menu in a sec."  
Phil just nodded and looked around the bakery, choosing a little table by the window. he sat down and put his bag on the floor. this was nice. _strangely_ nice.  
he raised his head to see the curly boy walking towards him with a menu in his hand and a smile on his face.  
\- "Choose wisely "- he handed the menu to phil with a cheeky grin.  
\- "Of course " - Phil took the menu and started shuffling through it. there were dozens of cakes and it just got phil excited like a little child. he felt 5 again. he was so overwhelmed by choices that he almost missed it. almost. all of the cakes in the menu were named after _The Beatles_ songs. _Yellow submarine_ cake with Lemon and Cream. _All my Loving_ with berries and chocolate. _Strawberry Fields Forever_ with strawberries and frosting. The list went on and on. Phil couldn't hold back a laugh. did he find it weird? or endearing? maybe both.  
\- "I'm glad you noticed "- said the tall boy, amusement in his voice, his hands in pockets of his tight flannel pants, standing there probably waiting for him to order.  
\- "Are there people who don't? "- said Phil, failing to mask his surprise. as someone who was raised by his dad, he couldn't imagine anyone not knowing Beatles. He could still remember dozens and dozens of Vinyls delicately balanced on the shelves of his dad's office.  
\- "i know right? "- said the boy laughing himself. - "i've had people complain about how strange the cake names were. it was an actual complaint. "- Phil silently giggled at that - "So, Are you ready to order? "  
\- "Right, Yes. What would you recommend? - he looked up at the boy who was staring back at him. He immediately blushed and ducked his head down. Phil noticed a wide smile creeping up on his own face.  
\- i'd say _"All You Need Is Love"_ is a pretty solid cake. three layers of chocolate and marshmallows, and after all it's my favorite song. Phil nodded.  
\- _"Yes it is"_ sounds like a solid ~~song~~ cake i'd like too. - He looked up at the boy again. he was staring straight ahead, his gaze fixed on the glass in front of him, his cheeks almost same color as his apron but nevertheless he had a huge grin on his face. then he looked at phil again. "Yeah, it does." They just stayed there looking at each other for a moment. or two. The curly boy cleared his throat. "They Are gonna be ready in few minutes" he said as he started to rapidly walk behind the counter again.  
Phil followed him with his gaze and sighed. why was he so awkward? where did his usual i'm-so-confident self suddenly disappear? he mentally slapped himself for earlier. god that was so cheesy. he would never actually confess it to even himself but deep down, he was a bit proud that his stupid line made the ~~pretty~~ boy blush. He sighed again and decided to occupy his time with doing something actually productive. he opened his bag and pulled out bunch of new papers he had to grade. he also pulled out his favorite pink pen from the pocket of his shirt, and just _went to town._  
He was deep in thought about what to do with a student who just wrote Romeo and Juliet conspiracy theories in their essay when a loud clatter pulled him out into reality again.  
\- " Here are your cakes. "- The curly boy said as he sat down two plates on Phil's table. - "Sorry i'm a bit late, i had an Emergency with a supplier that needed immediate response so-  
\- "Wait. You own this place?" The boy laughed. - "Yes."  
\- "and you work here too" phil dumbly gestured to the boy and his pink apron  
\- he laughed again. "Yes. and i bake too."  
Phil eyebrows went up on his forehead. "You baked these?! "- he gestured to the slices in front of him. "wow. That's.. amazing"  
the boy blushed again and smiled.  
\- "Thank you. Having my own bakery has been my dream since childhood and being here now is kind of amazing." his gaze shifted from phil to the papers in front of him and he raised one of his eyebrows at phil.  
\- "Why am i not surprised" - he said looking quite amused.  
\- "Do i really look like a Middle-Aged University Professor so much?  
\- "you do. "  
The boy looked like he was about to say more when someone called from the back of the bakery.  
\- "Mr.Howell!"  
\- "i guess i'll have to go" - he said with an apologetic look on his face. "hope you enjoy your cakes. " and then he left, running towards the back of the room.  
\- "but i didn't catch your name and i really doubt it's Lucy" - Phil called after him, little concerned it was too late. The boy Turned to him with a wide smile and his head gestured to the cakes in front of Phil. and just like that he disappeared behind a bright yellow door. Phil looked at his cakes puzzled for a second until his gaze fell on a single pink napkin, delicately folded under the plates. He slowly pulled it out and opened it. In the middle, it had the signature _Lucy's_ written with clouds and (what phil later realized were supposed to be diamonds) glitters around it. Directly under it was a number and a name scribbled with a black pen. _Dan._  
Phil silently smiled to himself and folded the napkin back. he put it in his pocket, right next to his pink pen and moved the papers aside, to make some more room on his table for those delicious cakes in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what u think on tumblr! @notadannie


End file.
